Unbound
by oinopsthalasses
Summary: Agron and Nasir meet again in a different time, a different place, another life. When past love and memories begin to transcend these barriers, they must embrace them or be crushed by them. Nagron reincarnation fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Agron and Nasir meet again in a different time, a different place, another life. When past love and memories begin to transcend these barriers, they must embrace them or be crushed by them. Nagron reincarnation fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec renews his sweaty grip on the book in his hand. He nervously shifts his weight from left foot to right. There is a young couple speaking in front of him; their voices sound vaguely familiar, as though he'd heard them once as a small child. He suddenly feels as though he is simply too large and clumsy to exist, unable to control his monstrous limbs. The thought crosses his mind that there is something wrong with him medically, because even blind dates don't shake his confidence this much. He glances over his shoulder. He is the last in line.

"My wife is a bit shy, but she and I both want you to know how much we love your books," says the man in front of the signing table. He hands his copies over for a signature, his other hand gently resting on the woman's lower back.

Alec hears the author utter some softly spoken words of gratitude.

"I work in a small book shop on the other side of town, and the day we got in a shipment of your first book, I picked up a copy and could hardly put it down until I'd finished it," gushes the woman in a sweetly mellow voice, smiling timidly. She's very pretty, with bright skin and long dark hair loosely braided down her back. Alec notes that her husband looks like one of the chiseled specimens from a men's underwear billboard that so often draw his attention.

"The first time I saw her was behind the shop desk with her nose buried in your book. She recommended it to me and then I came back every day on my lunch hour to discuss it with her. By the end of the week I'd finally worked up the nerve to ask her on a date. I guess you could say it changed our lives," says the man, smiling at his wife as though she is the only person in the room. Such public intimacy usually makes Alec uncomfortable, but the couple seems so uncommonly genuine that it fails to bother him.

The author says something in return that is undoubtedly polite and gracious, which Alec can't quite make out due to the onslaught of blood pounding in his ears.

"Whom do I make it out to?"

"Sarah and Artie," says the man, presumably Artie. Alec's stomach leaps violently as the couple's books are signed and they make to leave. It's his turn.

When the author lifts his head to meet Alec's gaze, Alec knows there was no amount of mental preparation that could have readied him for this. He feels a powerful shock to his system of something that's like joy, sorrow, lust, and pain all rolled into one. He feels both nauseous and elated. Alec's head is swimming, but he still notices that the man seated before him is somehow equally unnerved.

The author gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head before holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Nadim Khouri."

"I-I know," says Alec stupidly. Internally chastising himself, he holds out his hand. "I mean, I'm Alec. Alec Rothschild." The touching of their hands is evocative of wonderful things from his most elusive dreams.

Alec thinks that the black and white photo from the book jacket is not an accurate representation of this flesh and blood Nadim Khouri. His shiny black hair is pulled back and away from the lovely olive brown skin of his face. His dark brown eyes are bright with kind intelligence. The top two buttons of his dark green shirt are undone, revealing a tantalizing smattering of dark chest hair. Alec is certain he has never seen, nor will ever see, a more beautiful man in his life. He gives Nadim his already well-worn copy of _To Die Unbound_, which is almost painful to part with as it has hardly left his side in the few weeks since he bought it.

Nadim opens to the title page. Instead of immediately putting down his autograph, he lays his slightly splayed hand upon it in a gesture that can only be construed as tender. "You really liked my book," he says with something akin to wonder in his voice. It wasn't an accusation or a question. It was a statement.

"I loved your book," says Alec reverently.

"It was only released at the beginning of the month. How many times have you read it?"

"Six."

Alec has rendered Mr. Khouri speechless and is desperate to fill the silence. "My sister is really into historical fiction. I was never really into it myself, but when I was over at her place, I saw your first book on her kitchen table. I was just sort of drawn to it for some reason. So I started to read it that morning and I didn't stop until I'd finished early the next morning. A story had never made me feel that way before. And when I read your second novel, it was like I knew these characters, I mean really _knew _them. It was this story about ancient Roman slaves but there was something so familiar about your writing that I got homesick reading it. So I just kept rereading it trying to figure out what it was telling me about myself. And now, I'm kicking myself for getting held up at work and missing your reading and Q and A session, because I was looking forward to that more than I have anything in a long time."

Nadim does not respond, but keeps his gaze rooted to the pages of the book open in front of him. Alec is beginning to feel ill again, so he takes a deep steadying breath. "I'm sorry, I'm making an arse out of myself. I'll take my book and go."

"Have coffee with me."

"What?"

"I noticed a café next door. We could have coffee together and talk. You know, since you missed the Q and A." There is a watery sheen to Nadim's eyes that wasn't there before. Alec tries to convince himself that it is the harsh overhead lighting.

"Sure. I'd love that."

The little bell on the door clangs as the two men walk out into the night, and it dawns on Alec that he knows something about the feeling that overwhelmed him upon meeting Nadim. It is recognition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I plan to make this story a two or three shot, though I was surprised to see that it can even work as a one shot. If you lovely readers seem to like the story so far, I will most definitely write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This will probably now be a bit longer than a three shot. Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadim takes the initiative of buying them both coffee and finding them a seat by the window, as Alec seems to feel more comfortable with letting Nadim handle things at the moment. Although Nadim is aware that they are both still reeling from this sudden and inexplicable connection, it heartens him to see Alec still clutching his creased and water-stained copy of _To Die Unbound_ as though it is a talisman. He is surprised when Alec speaks first.

"What made you write… the things you write about?" asks Alec, his striking green eyes open and clear.

Made. His word choice is curious. When Nadim writes, there is a deep-seated compulsion to tell the story and he says as much to Alec. "It's an utterly irrational thought because these characters are fictional, but it's like I'm fulfilling a promise to a friend. It's as though by not writing about their lives, they'll be forgotten even though no one knew them in the first place."

Alec's brow is furrowed and he runs his long index finger in circles around the rim of his cup, causing the powerful muscles in his upper arm to twist and bulge ever so slightly. The motion is constant and erotic. Nadim's mouth is dry so he takes a sip of lukewarm coffee.

"You know them. Isn't that enough?" asks Alec.

"I suppose it is. It would seem you know them as well."

Alec does not respond at first and instead drinks his untouched coffee. "I don't want you to think I'm being presumptuous, but as much as I connected with the characters, I felt an even stronger pull towards the person who wrote about them."

It is a bold pronouncement, but Nadim does not feel taken aback. Hesitantly, he says, "If I'm being honest, I'm drawn to you, too." Nadim is, however, taken aback by his own audacity. He is never this blunt, even with people he's known for years. "Listen to us, prattling on so seriously," he amends with an attempt at an airy laugh. "We don't even know the first thing about each other."

"We don't, do we? Fucking mad, this is" smiles Alec. That smile seems to melt away all the tension from the room and things begin to feel natural. Nadim tries not to stare too hard at the charming dimples forming on Alec's cheeks, framed by an attractive three-day scruff. His eyes are so green.

"Well, I grew up in the suburbs just north of the city," begins Alec, his voice mellowed into a much easier tone. "My mum's a doctor, dad's a lawyer and both of them are disappointed that I didn't choose to do either of those things. My sister and I own a gym and dance studio together downtown and we work as personal trainers and dance instructors."

"So you're a dancer. What kind of dance do you teach?" asks Nadim, intrigued. His mind forms an enticing image of Alec in tight athletic clothing.

"Ballroom mostly. Sometimes kids' classes, but usually I leave those to my sister." A slight blush rises in Alec's cheeks and he rubs his hand on the back of his neck. Nadim thinks he is adorable. They share a moment of companionable silence.

Taking his cue from Alec, Nadim says, "My parents are Syrian immigrants but my sister, brother, and I were born here. I haven't spoken to my parents or my sister in two years. They're very traditional and didn't exactly warm up to having a gay son. My brother and I are still close, though." Ignoring Alec's sympathetic look, he plods on. "As far as my professional life goes, I studied English and Ancient History at uni and went to work for Red Serpent Publishers straight after graduation. And, as you know, I write novels in my spare time."

"What does your brother do?" asks Alec.

"He bartends at a cocktail lounge over on Appian Road. I go over there after work at least once a week."

"I always wanted a brother. Don't get me wrong, my sister is great, but it's just different, you know?" Alec looks wistful and Nadim senses some underlying pain.

"Yeah, it's nice. He's practically my best friend, but that's not saying much since I don't get out a lot," Nadim laughs.

"I'm sure you have friends besides your brother."

"Yeah, friends from uni and work. They invite me out, but I'm the quiet type, sort of just blend in to the wall. I suppose I prefer being alone with my thoughts," says Nadim with a shrug. "I don't know what's gotten in to me, asking you to coffee. Completely out of character."

"I'm totally the opposite," says Alec. He downs the remaining half of his cup in one large gulp that makes his Adam's apple bob temptingly. "I'm out at bars or parties every weekend. I'm probably the type who can't bear to be alone with his thoughts for too long."

"Do they scare you?" Nadim realizes his question might be insulting to someone like Alec, but it is too late to take it back.

Thankfully, Alec is pensive rather than offended. He is visibly struggling to find words. "The silence reminds me that something is missing, and I don't know what it is."

Before Nadim can respond, the barista comes over to tell them they're closing in five minutes. Once they are out on the sidewalk, they stand facing each other. Alec coughs and shuffles his feet. Nadim does not want this to be the last time he sees this strange and wonderful man. He looks up unabashedly into Alec's impossibly green eyes.

"You know, I've always wanted to learn how to ballroom dance," says Nadim in what he hopes is an inviting tone.

"Maybe I can teach you sometime," suggests Alec with a relieved smile. Nadim smiles back so broadly his cheeks hurt. "Well, I'm this way," he says, pointing down the street behind him.

"I'm this way," says Nadim, pointing in the opposite direction.

He hardly sees it coming. Alec bends down swiftly to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Nadim's eyes close, savoring the all too brief touch of the man's lips. By the time Nadim reopens his eyes, Alec has disappeared around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Apologies for all the fluff in this chapter. Review and let me know what you liked and didn't like! I welcome all constructive criticism :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Come on, Jim! Five more, you've got this," Alec shouts at the man in front of him who is struggling with his lunges. The front of his grey t-shirt is soaked through and the entire top of his head, devoid of hair, glistens with beads of sweat. Jim's abdomen heaves as he finishes the exercise.

"Is that me done now?" pants Jim. He looks so hopeful that Alec almost agrees.

"Sorry, mate. You know you've still got crunches with the medicine ball," Alec admonishes teasingly. "I won't let you wimp out now."

Alec sets his stopwatch for one minute. Jim is motionless after thirty seconds. "Come on, you've already lost fifteen pounds. Remember your goal," says Alec bracingly, tossing the ball to Jim when he finally comes back up.

He feels guilty, sure that his own lack of energy and concentration has transferred on Jim, who is usually so determined. His focus has been off since meeting Nadim and the edginess has now reached its apex. He hasn't even been sleeping soundly. Every night is interrupted with powerfully pornographic dreams involving Nadim writhing beneath him. The colors and sounds, even scents, are astoundingly vivid. Stone walls flickering in soft torch light, luxuriously rich drapery, distant raucous laughter, Nadim's black hair loose and splayed around his head like a halo, breathy moans emanating from swollen pink lips… Each dream leaves him deliriously sweaty and achingly hard. Sexual frustration does not even begin to cover it.

Jim looks at him enquiringly as he puts his glasses back on and gulps down some water. He tentatively takes a seat on the bench next to Alec. He seems nervous, but Jim is simply the nervous type of guy. Alec has been Jim's personal trainer for about a month now. As a rule, they don't converse very much during their sessions. All Alec knows is that Jim has a crush on another accountant at his firm, but refuses to even talk to her until he's dropped some weight.

"Are you alright? No offense, but you seem off today. I almost hit you in the face with that ball like three times," says Jim with an awkward laugh.

"Sorry. I guess my head is somewhere else," says Alec, shrugging.

"Girl problems? Can't imagine a guy like you would have trouble with the ladies, though," chuckles Jim. "If I was built like you, I'd have asked Carol out the first time I saw her. I suppose she's very pretty, this girl you're thinking about."

"We've already been on a date. Sort of," says Alec hesitantly. He's usually not overly personal with clients, but Jim is a nice guy. He certainly couldn't discuss his love life with some of the meatheads around his gym. Alec decides to take a chance on Jim. "Actually, it's 'he,' not 'she.' And yes, he's gorgeous.

"Oh!" says Jim, evidently discomfited. "Sorry for just assuming…" He stops when Alec waves a dismissive hand at him.

"Don't worry about it, happens a lot," says Alec. "Anyway, it's been nine days. He hasn't called me and I haven't the balls to call him. It was sort of an intense connection. I mean, we didn't have sex or anything, but it just felt like he was… I dunno… special? I thought he felt something for me, too. Guess I was wrong about that. Whatever, I've already gone and cocked it up."

"Hey, don't say that," says Jim, giving him a hearty thump on the back. "Did you ever think that maybe he's just as afraid to call you as you are to call him?"

"No, actually," says Alec. He now feels highly stupid for not considering the possibility. "I don't even have his number."

"Do you know where he works?" asks Jim. Alec nods. "Then you have his number." After a beat, Jim adds, "It's sort of embarrassing to admit, but I believe in soul mates. If he's special to you, you can't risk losing something like that."

Alec smiles, realizing how good it can feel to confide in someone objective. "You're a wise man, Jim," he says. They stand and Jim collects his things. Just then, Alec's sister Kelly comes over with the phone in her hand.

"Just a minute, he's finishing up with a client," says Kelly. Cupping a hand over the phone, she whispers scandalously, "Someone for you, says his name is Nadim. He sounds cute!"

Alec is struck like a deer caught in headlights. Jim makes to leave, giving him the thumbs up. "Wait, Jim," says Alec. "I think you should also take the advice you gave me. Life's too short not to go after what you want."

Jim considers for a moment and then nods at him. Alec shoots him a grateful smile as he takes the phone. "Hello?" His heart is pounding against his ribs.

"Hi, Alec. It's Nadim. I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner. I don't know what was holding me back, I feel like an idiot. I haven't cocked it up, have I?" he asks in his calmly hopeful voice.

"Not at all. I've been thinking about you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadim has asked Alec to meet him at Neptune's Nectar, the cocktail lounge his brother works at. Alec does not usually frequent such upscale bars, as he generally follows the guys to one cheap beer joint or another. He finds himself rather looking forward to going out somewhere nice for once. Kelly had earlier volunteered to put together his outfit, but she has still not arrived at his apartment. Alec is finally becoming anxious when he hears Kelly's key in the lock.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I've got to be there in half an hour and I'm so not about to pick out my own clothes!" he shouts, shaking an accusing finger in her direction.

"Shut up and sit your arse down before you give yourself a fuckin' aneurism, you hyped up little shit," she orders without any real malice. Sometimes Alec forgets his sister is even more foul-mouthed than he is. "So, don't be mad big brother, but I went out and bought you a little something. And don't even think of paying me back, it's a gift."

She waves about an expensive looking shopping bag from some pretentiously named designer Alec has never heard of. He warily pulls out the contents. As he fingers the fine fabrics, he is aware of his jaw opening and closing like a goldfish escaped from its bowl.

"I know this is a really big date for you, and I wanted you to have something smart. You'll look so handsome, he won't know what hit him."

Alec pulls his sister into a crushing hug of the sort they rarely engage in. He thinks the occasion is important enough to cash in on one.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadim arrives at Neptune's Nectar an hour early. Trying to tackle the demands of his job with his usual powers of concentration has proved futile after speaking with Alec. Hearing the man's voice has reawakened that nameless thing which stirred within his subconscious upon their first meeting. He has spent the days in between agonizing over whether or not to call Alec. He couldn't even use his own stupidity at not getting Alec's number as an excuse; using the minimal information Alec gave him, he'd been able to find it online in minutes.

Nadim is glad he went through with the call, but in his stomach there is still unease. He reasons that it is not precisely Alec himself that causes it, but rather whatever unseen force in the universe that brought them together. There is something fateful about their encounter, something that Nadim is not sure he is ready for. He suspects it does not matter if he is ready, because he knows that meeting Alec has set off some sort of irrevocable chain reaction. This does not lesson his nerves about the impending date.

He takes a seat at the bar and drums his fingers agitatedly on the counter. His brother Emir strides over to him, reaching over the bar to clap a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not looking so good. Something happen?"

Nadim breathes deeply to quell the queasy twisting in his abdomen. "I finally called him. That guy I told you about. I asked him to meet me here."

"Really? You never bring dates here."

Nadim shakes his head.

"So, not afraid I'll take the piss on this one, then?"

Nadim shakes his head again. He fears if he opens his mouth he may vomit.

"What the hell is with you? If you're gonna be sick, go to the bathroom. I won't wipe your puke off the bar."

The truth is, as sick as Nadim feels at the moment, he knows it would be worse if his brother were not here. Seeing Alec last time had felt so surreal, he is not altogether sure he hasn't hallucinated him. Having Emir with him, a constant solid presence in his life, is grounding. Emir plunks a club soda in front of him.

"Where's my martini?" demands Nadim, suddenly irritated.

"I'm not letting you get drunk while you wait just so you can make a complete tosser of yourself when he gets here. Just drink that and scribble in your notebook like you would any other night." On the rare occasions that Nadim is not equipped to be the responsible grownup, the usually happy-go-lucky Emir cloaks himself in the role without missing a beat. Nadim is grateful, though he doesn't show it.

Nadim calms himself during the remaining time doing exactly what Emir told him to do: scribble in his notebook. He is re-writing a scene that he had pulled from his latest book at the last minute; the scene had felt so deeply personal that it had made him uncomfortable to have it printed for the public's perusal. The scene in question is merely a reflective moment from his point of view character. It is uncanny how it parallels his own real reflections on his life at the moment, like a diary. Nadim has never felt the urge to keep an actual diary, but then his characters have always served as a far more therapeutic outlet for his musings.

He hears the door for the umpteenth time that night, but on this occasion the swish and thud sounds different, heavy as it hangs in the air. He looks up to clap eyes on Alec's tall strapping form. Alec spots him almost instantly, his face breaking out into a boyish grin. He has shaved. Once he reaches Nadim, he peals off his stylishly tattered brown leather jacket to place it on the back of the barstool. Nadim is taken aback by how sinfully fine-looking Alec is in a deep wine colored cashmere sweater over an iron toned button-down. The colors are reminiscent of his most subliminal hungers, violently roused by recent dreams that should have left these desires lying dormant.

Alec leans in to kiss his cheek for the second time and then everything is natural and right in the world. They smile idiotically at one another for a drawn out moment.

After Emir delivers a scotch and soda for Alec and a dirty martini (along with a poorly concealed lewd gesture) for Nadim, the two men slip into easy conversation. Alec is not as tense tonight, revealing the energetically candid man beneath. He tells Nadim stories about his family and work, exposing humor that is at times both caustic and bawdy. Nadim revels in it. His skin radiates heat at the way Alec barks his laughter, full dimples, at Nadim's jokes and how his eyes turn soft when Nadim brushes his hand with his fingertips. They are both warm, each nearly finished with a second drink.

Emir walks up to them, throwing Nadim a sheepish grin. "That guy at the end of the bar bought you a drink. I told him you were with someone, but he insisted."

Nadim pushes away the martini and looks impishly at Alec. "You can tell him my cup is already spoken for."

"Sure thing, bro," says Emir, swiping away the martini.

Alec and Nadim gulp down the last vestiges of their drinks. "Want to get out of here? Go for a walk?" Alec nearly whispers as he leans in closely. His whiskey-laced breath tickles Nadim's ear. He nods. Once the bar tab is settled and they are nearly out the door, Nadim does not miss the positively menacing look Alec shoots at the man that tried to buy Nadim a drink.

They end up meandering towards the park. As they cross the street, Alec trips slightly on the curb. He yells out, "Jupiter's cock!" and giggles adorably.

Nadim sidles up to Alec, slinking his arm around the other man's, palm splayed around his bicep. "Don't think I've heard that one before."

"I don't know where that came from. I think I'm a little tipsy."

"Lightweight," teases Nadim, squeezing his arm.

They come to a stop in front of the large lit-up fountain in the middle of the park. They are now facing each other and Alec is looking down at him with a joyous grin, the light from the rocketing water highlighting his features. Alec takes Nadim's left hand and sets it against his shoulder and then takes his right hand to hold in his own. Alec's free hand comes to a rest on Nadim's back.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a simple box step," replies Alec as though this is a perfectly normal venue in which to dance.

"Is your hand usually this low when you're teaching someone a box step?"

"No." They begin, Alec leading while mumbling a constant refrain of "one-and-two-and-three-and-four-and…"

Once Nadim has the steps down, Alec smiles and moves to twirl him in a fluid movement. As Nadim turns he hears a sharp metallic clash of steel against steel and out of the corner of his eye catches a cruel glint of blood-crusted iron…

Nadim blinks his eyes dazedly as he is pulled back into Alec's strong arms. One look up towards Alec's shaken expression tells him that the sudden illusion of archaic combat was not his alone.

He is not sure what he expects Alec to say in this strange moment when he sees the man struggle to open his mouth.

"I'll walk you home?" Alec suggests with faux-nonchalance. Nadim nearly tears up in gratitude when he realizes that Alec is choosing to ignore the still lingering phantoms.

Once they reach Nadim's apartment, the tension is nearly tangible. Nadim breaks the silence. "I'll call you tomorrow," he says in a hopeful voice that wasn't supposed to sound hopeful. He clasps Alec's hands tightly.

Much like that first night, Alec catches Nadim off guard as he swoops in to kiss him. This time, Alec's mouth lands on Nadim's own and he can sense a forceful crush of emotion behind it. The kiss seems to last too long and too briefly at the same time, and before Nadim can comprehend reality, Alec has once more disappeared into the night. He hears the persistent little voice in his head saying he can't just ignore what happened in the park. He decisively smothers it with the glowing pleasure left behind by Alec's lips.


End file.
